Reborn:Soulmate
by magic in me
Summary: Parker, Harry, Nowaki, Akane, whatever their name was. He was tired of living so long, even as different people. At least if he was to be reincarnated, let him forget just one time. Yet the fates hated him. Parker didn't want to fall in love again. However, a soulmate does change things. (4) Warning: Same Sex Relationship! Stated in previous stories Harry is Bisexual AU Night World


**This is to be part of a collection. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. The first is Reborn:Dusk, followed by Reborn:Whirlpool and Reborn:Luck. Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**Summary:**

**Parker, Harry, Nowaki, Akane, whatever their name was. He was tired of living so long, even as different people. At least if he was to be reincarnated, let him forget just one time. Yet the fates hated him. Parker didn't want to fall in love again. However, a soulmate does change things.**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

The last life had nearly destroyed Harry emotionally. He didn't want to fall in love again, or have another child. Not if that was the pain he'd suffer. So when he awoke again, he was withdrawn, cold. His life as Parker Hilgard was lonely, but he was determined to not fall in love ever again. He'd see to it that his family found love and that was it.

He was the younger half brother of Phillip and Poppy North.

The first time he met James Rasmussen, he'd known the older boy was a vampire. Parker kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to cause problems, and knew that creatures tended to keep to themselves. The Hilgard-North family was supposedly human. Normal people weren't supposed to be in the know on vampires, shifters, or witches. That meant that if they knew, his whole family would be at risk of being killed. He couldn't chancet hat.

That changed when Poppy got sick, and James changed her.

Of course, that was when memories from more lives than what Parker had lived surfaced. His thirteen years was the time he normally awoke in the world he found himself in. It also revealed that he was called an Old Soul. Someone who had been around for countless lives. It was shocking, as he was already being reborn from another world. To have history with the world around him, made him wonder if he was stuck reliving his life on it until he changed something.

"I'm coming with you." Parker told James as the twins said their farewells. "I'm an Old Soul, James. It isn't safe for me to stay here."

And so it was decided.

* * *

Thierry Descouedres was surprised when Parker arrived at his home with James and Poppy. The three had been living with Poppy's father until news reached them about Circle Daybreak. Something Parker insisted they looked into. He wanted to find his old friends. To fight for what was right.

"Chike." Thierry greeted in surprise at seeing the boy's scar.

"Hello Theorn, it is nice to see you're still alive." Parker smiled softly. "It was the mark that Maya left me, wasn't it?" Parker brushed his Lightning Bolt shaped mark. "I need to speak to Ha-nahkt."

"Hannah isn't here right now." The vampire sagged. "She, and another ally of ours, is missing. I'm sorry, Chike."

"It is fine, Theorn. Mayhaps you can help me then."

"Of course."

"When you met me, did I have memories of other worlds?" Thierry stiffened, eyes narrowing in his confusion. "Thought not." Parker sagged. "I have memories of past lives that weren't here. They took place on other worlds so vastly different, yet so similar."

* * *

"Look out, Hugh!" Parker tackled his fellow Old Soul out of harms way. The Ghoul snarled, coming back to attack again. "They're never ending!" The fourteen year old whined. The sixteen year old huffed out a laugh as he continued to roll them away from the Ghoul. They landed, and Parker jumped up, Elder Wand in hand. "_Incendio_!" He cried, causing the creature to burst into flames. "Come on, we need to keep moving! Theorn is counting on us to get him this information."

They arrived at the vampire's mansion just in time to overhear that they may have found the next Wild Power. Parker fearlessly stomped through the door, tossing the flash drive at his old friend. The vampire gave him a head tilt, curious about his friend's anger.

"I'm taking a vacation!" Parker snapped, turning to leave.

"Where will you go?" Thierry countered before he could reach the door.

"Don't know, but the forest sure looks tempting."

"Take someone with you that can drive." Parker glanced at him, shaking his head.

"No need. I'm going on foot. I've got so many lives, that you have no idea what I'm capable of anymore, Threon." Parker sighed, turning and making a seal unseen, he vanished in a swirl of water. He only appeared down the hall, but he could hear the surprise his departure caused. It made him proud that he could stump his friends and allies.

* * *

Parker panted as he lay on his back staring up at the clouds in the afternoon sky. Around him lay the carnage that used to be a lovely forest clearing. He'd used everything he knew to decimate the area. It made him smirk that he was still so powerful. The thing was, he was tired in more than one way. He just wanted to find peace. He wanted to live a life where he didn't remember.

Maybe next time.

"Woah, what happened here?" A voice questioned at the other end. "Was there a Wild Power?" Parker shot up, eyes wide as he met the golden gaze of Sequoyah Redfern. Parker took a deep breath to keep his cool.

He could pretend to be a warlock, at least.

"Uh, hi?" The vampire looked him over before walking over. Parker tried to keep his cool.

"Are you the one that did all this?" Parker swallowed thickly, but nodded. "How? You're human-"

"Warlock. I can use magic." Parker focus on the leaves, and mentally cast a hovering charm. "See?"

"Then I'm assuming you know I'm a vampire?"

"Yes. I live with my cousin and her mate." Parker wanted to hit himself at the lie. "Distant cousin, anyways. She's older than me."

"I know you're lying. Shall I make you tell me?"

"Hypnotism doesn't work on those that are aware of what you're doing. Telepathy cannot get past my mental shields." Parker pointed out, "and torturing me wouldn't work either." Parker stood, staring the sixteen year old vampire down. The other male was smirking as Parker's eyes betrayed him and wandered down. Blushing, Parker looked away.

"Maybe I can convince you another way, hm?" Parker blushed at the suggestive tone.

"You can try, but unlike others, I'm not swayed by pubescent urges."

"You're what, fourteen? No being can control their urges that well." Parker smirked.

"They can if they have lived more than one life. I'm more than a warlock, Sequoyah Redfern." Parker moved forward, all his grace from his past life as Nowaki Uzumaki easily bleeding through to give him the perfect confidence. Parker tilted his neck, exposing his neck under the gaze of the vampire. He knew exactly what he was doing to the creature of the night. "See, I have these memories of other worlds, Redfern.

"I've seen men and demons so handsome that I've swoon. I've fought monsters more terrifying than even Hunter Redfern can ever hope to be. I've lived through two wars, one filled with the dead rising from sacrifices, and another saturated with magic. I've died to protect my friends and family. I've killed to survive against tyranny. I've been born as a girl, and as a boy.

"Nothing you can do will cause me to betray my family. Can you say the same? I know quite a few Redferns have started to realize that what Hunter wants, isn't right." By now, Parker was whispering into the panting vampire's ear as he trailed a hand down where a pulse could be felt. Then again, the young teen knew that the sixteen year old vampire was a lamia. "Your own brother betrayed you, and you know it."

"You bastard." The vampire growled darkly, making Parker smirk.

The boy didn't flinch as fangs sank into his neck. A zap had him shivering in excitement. However, all thoughts stopped as he felt the presence of the other in his mind. Having offered to feed others before, he knew his shields shouldn't allow others access to his mind. Casting a worried look around, Parker felt his heart break even as he forced the other away.

The silver cord was there that dictated they were soulmates.

"No." Parker whispered, staring at the stunned vampire in horror. "You can't be. I'm not supposed to have one. I can't." Parker stumbled backwards as dazed yellow eyes turned his way. "I'm sorry."

"Parker-"

What ever Sequoyah had to say was lost in the loud crack that followed Parker as he disapparated. He reappeared in the entrance to Thierry's home. The second his noisy entrance ended, he fell to his knees. He was crying before he could gather himself. He heard others, his friends and family, running through the halls, demanding him tell what was wrong. Hands proding.

"Let go of me!" Parker screamed, his magic kicking up to throw the others from his person. "Don't touch me! It didn't happen! It's not real. He can't be! I don't want one. Don't need one."

"Parker?" Poppy sank to her knees before her baby brother, looking him in the eye. "What happened?"

"Poppy, I don't want a soulmate." Parker sobbed, causing many, including her to flinch back in shock. "I can't love someone like that again. Not when I'll leave, or they will. I can't. It's too cruel." Parker sobbed, throwing himself at her. "Not when, when I die, I'll be sent to another world." The boy shook in his sister's arms. "Sure, Chike will live on in this world, and maybe meet with him again, but what about Harry or Nowaki or Akane or Parker?" Poppy just held him tighter.

After all, how do you tell your sibling it'll be alright, when it was obvious it wouldn't be?

* * *

"Ash, please, I'm begging you. I need to find him." Parker froze around the corner of the shopping mall a few of them were in. "I can smell him on you. He's my _soulmate_."

"Sequoyah, he doesn't _want_ to see you." Ash returned coldly. "Look, I'm not mad about seeing you again, brother. I'm happy to see you. Glad that you can see that Hunter is in the wrong about things. I just cannot let you near Parker. He's terrified of the bond, and not because you're a vampire. He's afraid to love someone. He's lost so much, living the lives he has."

"I know. I saw a glimpse of them when we met. It's just...Ash, I can't just leave him be."

"You _will_." Ash returned, looking away from his younger brother. "You will, because it's what he wants. It'll be hard. It's hurt every day, like someone's taken your heart, torn it from your chest to shred it, and stomped on what is left. But you'll do it, because you have to respect your soulmate's wishes. You don't love him, I understand that. You barely know him. It doesn't take long for soulmates to fall in love either.

"But Sequoyah, at least as a vampire, you can find him again in another of his incarnations."

"No, _you_ don't understand, Ash." The vampire replied, his voice distraught. "He's calling out to me every night as he dreams. He screams for help. For someone to save him. To love him. To stay beside him. It's agony, because I'm not there to wake him up. To promise I'll be there for him."

"How can you promise that, when he's going to die one day?"

"I-"

"Even changing him wouldn't help to put him at ease. Hunters can easily kill him-"

"You and I both know witches retain their ability to use magic as vampires." Sequoyah cut in, frowning. "He destroyed a forest clearing over a mile wide. He isn't weak." The sixteen year old shook in place. "Please, at least try to get him to talk to me himself. I...I have to hear it from him, if he truly doesn't want me in his life." Parker felt his stomach sink.

He couldn't tell Sequoyah that he wanted him out of his life. He was jealous of his family and friends for what they had. He felt so alone, or like a third wheel, around everyone else. Nearly every Daybreaker had a soulmate. Those soulmates were always around. Even the humans. Parker felt sick to his stomach as he sat with his back against the wall. His knees were pulled to his chest as he hid his face.

A rustle of clothing had him looking up into yellow eyes.

"Why can't you just leave it be?" Parker croaked.

"Because you're in pain." Sequoyah knelt before his soulmate, hand resting on his knee. "Because I can hear you screaming for me every night in your dreams. Yes, it is painful to loose the one you love, but think of it this way, any being capable of love, can love more than one person. While I may not be the first or last, I want to spend time with you. To give you everything I have. To fall in love with you. While I'll only ever love you, as you're reincarnated in every life, or if you choose to become a vampire, you have the chance to show people how large of a heart you have. What happened to Sesshomaru and your daughter was horrible.

"But you can't stay away from love, Parker. You won't truly live your life if you do." Parker's lip trembled as he threw himself at his soulmate. Sequoyah held him tightly. "Please, let me love you, Parker. Let me show you it's okay to fall in love with every life."

* * *

"I want you to change me." Parker said one day as they sat in the middle of the maze on Thierry's property.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to live my life with you, Koi." Parker sat leaning against the other boy, posture relaxed and calm. Sequoyah had an arm around his waist as he sat with his back braced against the pond they sat in front of. "I'll have a better chance at living if you change me."

"You'll stop aging."

"I don't care. I can just henge into an older version of myself at any rate." Because of their bond, Sequoyah knew everything there was to know about Parker. It was a relief to the boy to have someone who stood beside him unconditionally. "I'm tired of being reborn all the time. Why can't I spend eternity with my soulmate?"

"Okay...but I want Thierry to change you. Just so there is no mistakes." Parker nodded in agreement.

They never got the chance to ask.

* * *

Parker was tired. Everyone was tired. As they stared at what was left of the dragon they'd fought, they were all tired. However, Parker knew his tiredness was different. It was a soul eating exhaustion. Paired with how his body throbbed in pain, he knew he wasn't going to survive much longer. He glanced over at Sequoyah, who was telling him to hold on. That they could save him by getting him to a hospital.

All around them, humans were recording and posting to the internet about the whole of the Night World.

"Koi, enough." Parker was sitting in his soulmate's lap. Sequoyah sobbed in pain as he heard and felt his soulmate slowly dying in his arms. Around them were countless dead, many soulmates of those that survived, or pairs that didn't. "At least Chike will be born again. His soul may never remember me, but I knew this would happen, Koi."

"Don't leave me, Parker. Please. It's not fair."

"Hey, we knew this was a possibility when Hunter attacked us." Parker coughed, a bit of blood coming up. That's when Parker noticed the pain in his stomach. "But you know, you helped me a lot in this life, Koi. You taught me it will be okay. That I'll be okay. I may never see you again, but that doesn't mean I can't fall in love again.

"Yes, I wish that meant I would have you as my soulmate again. Yes, I wish that I could awaken in this life again. Koi, I love you so much. You put my broken heart back together." By now, Poppy and Phil were kneeling beside them, James holding onto Poppy's hands. "You know, you are similar to my onee-sama, Poppy. So brave and strong, willing to risk your life so others can live."

"Please stay." Sequoyah begged, kissing his forehead.

"I wish we'd had more time together, Koi."

With that, Parker breathed his last breath to continue onto his next life.


End file.
